Haze
by TheaLockhart
Summary: Onodera hated whenever he entered this lusty haze; he was always much more honest with himself. Experimental mastrubation fic, M for a reason.


**...yeah. I have no excuse for this. I just wanted to try writing a pure smut fic... with as little dialog as possible... and the only logical way to do that while taking Takano's mouth into account was to remove him...so... GOD I'M SORRY. **

**I've never written anything like this before, so critique would be fabulous. I also don't have a beta, so if you notice any errors please let me know! **

Droplets spattered outside as Onodera slid the window shut, pausing to observe the muted grey of the world outside. He liked the rain. He liked the way it dulled all colours except green, how a certain fresh smell would fill the air before and after, how the lights outside seemed to shine with a grey halo. Rain promised a snug evening with a blanket and a book, curled up at the window while the pitter-patter lulled him into a doze. Onodera had been looking forward to that all day, and should be through Usami's latest novel by now, except that _someone_ had left him with a rather annoying problem that killed all his plans for the evening. As usual, it was all Takano's fault.

He scowled just at the thought of it. Why on earth had his boss even considered that appropriate? Kisa and Mino were _right there!_ All he was doing was talking about how the weather was nice, that was hardly an invitation. Onodera just grumbled as he shifted in his favourite chair, burrowing himself further into the soft leather. Honestly, Takano was such an asshole. Just because he was explaining to Kisa why he loves the rain so much was no excuse to, to...

A flush rose to his cheeks, and he hastily refocused on being pissed in order to squash the embarrassment. So what if he was talking about how the colour green became more vibrant in the rain? So what if his eyes just happened to be deep emerald? Tanako had no right to grab his face like that, no right to study his eyes with the same intensity he used in the bedroom, absolutely _no right_ to run his thumb tenderly over his cheekbone while declaring loudly that the rain really did make his eyes more beautiful.

Onodera could feel his face flame again, crossing his arms in a minute display of anger as he unintentionally recalled Tanako's touch, the awed tone in his voice, those deep amber orbs staring into his, and then the only other situations where he had seen that intense look of longing...

Ugh.

He'd hope that if he'd ignored t, it would've gone down by now... obviously not. Onodera spared a vengeful glare for the tent between his legs, grumbling about how it only came up after his boss did...that.

As he'd said earlier, it was all Tanako's fault.

Normally it wouldn't be an issue. He was a man after all; he knew how to deal with these happenings. Yet he also knew that the second he touched it he would slip into the odd lusty haze he always did, and he was much more honest with himself in those situations. He knew, as much as it irritated and mortified him, just who he'd end up thinking about if he gave in. But there was no way that he was going to subject his pride to that level of indignity, so Onodera stubbornly resisted the urge to relieve himself of the ache between his thighs. It figures that Tanako would barge into his thoughts even now... With a sigh he picked up his novel once more, determined to enjoy this drizzly evening _even if it killed him_.

Well, that didn't work.

Onodera slammed down the book with a bit more face than was necessary, peeking through his fingers at the offending piece of literature. Of course there had to be a romance scene. Of course it had to be incredibly similar to today's events, sparking memories and...other things. How hard was it to have an evening without Takano crashing it somehow?! He was severely tempted to storm over there and give his boss a piece of his mind.

An uneasy glance downwards doubled Onodera's urge to touch himself, both irritating him and making his resolve falter at the same time. No one was here, anyway... and it wasn't like he loved Takano or anything, so he should be able to keep his mind clear, right? That's right, he just wouldn't think. He didn't think as he slowly undid his belt buckle, didn't think as he let his trousers and boxers slide to his ankles, and most definitely didn't think as he wrapped cold hands around his quivering erection.

"...Mmm..."

Onodera's mind stayed deliberately blank as the first tingles of pleasure leaked through his system, fingers tracing up and down, up and down over his pulsing need. The chill of the air conditioning seemed heightened against his already flushed skin, Onodera squirming on his seat as he continued his ministrations. He could never get used to this feeling. This was wrong, he felt uncomfortable and impatient, he should just stop before this got any more confusing...

He didn't stop.

Eyes fell to half cast as his own ragged breathing echoed horribly around him, previous ghosting touches abandoned in favour of a hand sliding down to massage his sack. Ah, there it was. The familiar cloud of lust started fogging up his brain thoughts and rationale growing hazy as his imagination kicked into gear. This was what Onodera was afraid of. But he seemed to be doing all right so far, so it should be fine…Warmth was pulsing through his lower half from his groin, leaving pleasurable tingles that wiped away all thoughts of stopping. Onodera could already feel the first sticky beads starting to spill, dripping onto his palm, smearing down his shaft with each motion he made. Further and further he slipped into his haze, lust slowly chipping away at his resolve and control. It...it could be someone else's hand, right? He didn't have to specify who it belonged to... with a slight noise Onodera slipped into fantasy, imagining the hand servicing him was not his own. But just a hand was weird; it at least needed a body. Not a face though! He wasn't _that_ stupid. With a slight toss he added broad shoulders, a muscular frame and long legs to his delusion, not bothering to argue with himself that it didn't _really_ look like a certain head editor, it could be anyone...

Wet sounds reverberated in the otherwise silent room, large hands sliding up and down his shaft as imagined touches traced his chest, back, thighs. Onodera found himself mimicking his fantasy with his spare palm, running over his nipple with delicacy designed to torment him. He wanted more, so much more... but the unnamed man in his lusty delusion simply laughed at the squirming, mewling mess he'd become, commenting in a husky voice just how cute his desperation was.

"...Ch!"

Onodera flung his head to one side as the words caused a tremble down his spine, this haze far too thick for Onodera to tell illusion from reality anymore. His cock twitched and jumped under the gentle strokes he delivered, his other hand sliding up his thighs in a painfully slow, painfully sensual mockery of his fantasy. The unnamed delusion was forcing his legs apart, dark hair falling in front of his eyes as he leant down and licked a red-hot line up Onodera's weeping erection, the image prompting Onodera to flush and up his pace once again. Up, down, up, down. He couldn't think of anything else at that moment, his mind was deliciously blank of everything except the frantic motions of his palm and the burning stare of those amber eyes-

Wait wait wait.

When had this become _Takano_?!

His name triggered something and almost instantly Onodera convulsed, a wave of pleasure sweeping over him that shoved all rational thought aside. Both hands slid down to play with his straining member, face flushed and sweaty as he writhed on the floor, haven fallen from his chair long ago. All he could think of was Takano _staring_, those golden irises fixed solely on him as he jerked off on the floor, and the sheer amount of raw need that image provoked drew a shuddering cry from Onodera's frame. Saliva started to pool around the corners of his mouth, far too transfixed with moving faster, faster to bother with trivial things like swallowing. Oh God, he was so fucking close as desperate and all delusion Takano was doing was watching, jerking off _to_ him, watching Onodera squirm on the floorboards with his hands down his pants, a dark stain starting to spread-

_Ritsu_.

Oh.

_Oh. _

Onodera needed Takano inside of him, and he needed him fucking _now._

With a half choked sob he traced a finger around his entrance, pure desire driving him to lengths he'd never gone to before. It didn't take long for him to worm one finger in, then two, already lubricated in his own juices as they grazed his insides to draw that odd sensation that bordered on pleasure and pain. Takano was inside him. Onodera wasn't quite sure how he'd shifted from one side of the room to suddenly fucking him into the floorboards, but screw that, it was Onodera's fantasy and he'd do what he wanted. And all he wanted at that moment was to feel Masamune deep inside of him, the beautiful searing heat that his bosses rather substantial cock produced, to feel it twitching and pulsing in his cavern...

His lusty delirium had driven him insane, fingers sliding in and out and drawing half cries and mewls. Everything was burning, overtaken by Onodera's searing need for contact, his imagination supplying a whirlwind of images of Masamune; Masamune laughing, Masamune staring, Masamune whispering in his ear in that deliciously low tone he used, Masamune bent over him, panting as he thrusted again and again. Onodera could barely keep up. He could feel the pressure building in his abdomen, struggling to keep both his ministrations on his cock and his other hand pulling in and out of his entrance, he was _so close_, all he needed was just one little push...

_Ritsu... come for me. Scream my name._

"M, Masa-!"

With a shudder Onodera came, hot beads splattering onto the floor as he rode out his orgasmic high. White lights flashed in his vision, his mind blank of everything except Masamune Takano as he sat there, writhing, before he slumped to the ground. He always felt so dozy after exercises like this, like he could just curl up in a fuzzy ball of pleasant and just drift off to-

_What the fuck did I just do._

All thoughts of sleep were forgotten as the past few minutes hit Onodera all at once, a deep blush settling on his face as the implications hit home. He'd just...jerked off to Takano. And it was one of the best self-induced orgasms he'd ever experienced. A throaty groan escaped as he lolled his head back, hands flying to his face as if to hide the evidence from his eyes. Considering that his hands were all sticky, it wasn't the smartest move he'd ever made. Great, now he had seed all over his face... Onodera brushed it off with a grimace. What on earth was he going to do about this situation? No matter how you approached it, it really looked like Onodera lov- felt a great deal for Takano... He had to stay calm. As long as he didn't freak out he could pretend that this never happened, and that he didn't find the concept of being on first name basis with Takano hot. Ugh, he could remember it now...

_Scream my name_.

Oh, the humiliation. The fact that he'd complied with his lust haze Takano was more than enough to disturb the newbie editor, and he quickly shook any traces of a blush off his face. Now was not the time for this! He had a book to finish after all... and a chair to clean.

Onodera spent the rest of his evening cleaning up after himself and watching TV, blaring the volume in an attempt to drown the erotic noises he'd made out of his memory. He then staggered into bed, slept heavily, woke up, got ready, focused on thinking about anything but last night, ate breakfast, and kicked a stray tissue he'd used in the cleanup under the couch. Out of sight, out of mind. He was just congratulating himself for avoiding the topic of what last night meant about his feelings towards Takano when he exited his apartment, and ran straight into the said man.

Great.

"Ah, Onodera. Perfect timing. Let's go to work together." His boss yawned as he spoke, dragging Onodera towards the lift before the younger could stutter out a protest. This was not going to end well...

"While I've got you here, I have a complaint. Can you watch your volume? You were really loud last night, I could hear you from next door."

_Whoa what._

Onodera stared at Takano in flat-out horror, a deep blush spreading prettily across his cheeks as he inwardly died. Takano..._heard_ him... oh fuck. How the hell was he going to explain _that?!_ Especially since he couldn't even explain it to himself...

"That's-! I, I was just... you... it was your fault for staring like that anyway!" he blurted, panic causing him to forego logic in order to find the least incriminating way out of this conversation. He wasn't doing well so far. "Besides, why would you even listen to something like-"

"Onodera? I meant you had to TV too loud." Takano just raised an eyebrow at his employee, not knowing what had made him this flustered. Onodera was adorable like this though, so he sure as hell wasn't complaining. The younger's mouth clamped shut alarmingly quickly, turning slightly pale once he realised how close he'd come to giving himself away. Lord knows what his boss'd do with information like that in his possession... unfortunately for Onodera, his body language spoke volumes for him. A lazy smirk spread across Takano's face as he leant against the wall of the elevator, already getting an inkling of what happened last night.

"My fault for staring like that? Why Onodera, I had no idea my gaze could affect you so much." Truth be told, Takano had only pulled that stunt with his eyes to rile up his employee, finding as much pleasure in their banter as he did in the rare times where Onodera warmed up to him. Yet if it caused Onodera to react in the way he thought it had... well, he'd have to do it more often then.

"Absolutely not! No! Nothing happened, so you can stop right there!" Onodera shrieked, arms crossing in front of him as it to ward off the older man. What the hell was his boss thinking?! It wasn't like he could accuse him of jumping to conclusions since he was right on the money, but still... Squashing his embarrassment with anger Onodera stormed off down the hall, double taking at Takano's parting shot.

"Hey, next time you feel the urge to do something like that, call me over. I reckon it'd be quite a show.

"TAKANO!"

**Reviews would be nice, if you can spare the time. I'm going to reevaluate my life choices now. Yeah. **


End file.
